reganing the memory's
by kuroo12
Summary: L losses her memory's and she is confused about the dream's she gets.


As I ran through the forest I could hear the mad man's howls, I felt like he was right behind me, I looked back but I could not see him through the thick woods. My heart was beating faster and faster and I started to slow down I tried to run fast but it was no use so I took a deep breath and clapped my hands. I had stopped running just long enofe for me to see I tree I ran up to it and but my hands on it and the moment I did that trees shot up out of no were, there was no were to get in or out, I looked up and it was the same. As I stud in the middle of the ring of trees I but my hands to my knees and panted. I fell I looked up at the celling of tree branches lissing to hear something run past But as it ran it to was slowing but not for the risen I had. I heard it walk up to my ring of trees, but soon it stopped moving and ran off in look for me. As the mad man ran off I felt safer then I have in a long time. But my world went black as I fell asleep.

_dream_

As I walk up with lights in my face and someone sleeping with his head on the hospital bad. I looked down and it was I kid with long yellow hear and a metal arm then there was a flash of light and the aver thing changed as the boy was laying on the ground I stared in horror as his blood was flowing out of his body that had long scene been dead. Then another flash as I was back at the hospital. I looked down to see a State Alchemist. He lifted his head. To say something but.

_dream over_

I woke up and looked around I was back on the forest floor. But my mind was drawing I blank as I tried to remember what had happened before today. I still remembered alchemy so I lissined to the outside of my trees. Nothing but to be safe I made a door on the right part of the right (the mad man was running on the left side) I walked out and the light was shining through the trees it was morning , I walked past the trees and after about 3 hours of waking i came to a clearing. I walked and I came to a small town. The people were looking at me with confusion then someone walked up to me and taped my shoulder.

"You should go get that looked at." He said

"What should I get looked at?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"You're arm." The person said as he pointed to it with a confused look.

I looked at it, I said nothing. i was frozen as I looked at the blood dripping down for where I would have an arm.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" I yelled

The people that were around looked at me when I said that.

"You mean you had no idea you had one arm?" said the person

"Well yeah I had it when I blacked out last night!" I said

"You think you lost it in your sleep?" said the person

"No…I had it when I woke up to…"I said

"Well there is I really good place where you can get a metal arm. I can show you the way." Said the person.

"Well thanks that would really help." I said

I followed the person up a hill to a hose that looked really cool. When we got there he nocked on the door and an old lady answered the door.

"Hi. There is someone her that needs a arm." Said the person.

"Well let's see" said the old lady

"She is right here" said the person

The lady looked at me then told me to come it. I went in and said "thank you" to the person again. The lady called for someone named winry. She came down the stairs. Then the old lady and winry started to talk but I could not hear them. After abet winry walked up to me and started to maser my left arm (the one that is there).

"K I should have a good one in 3 days' time" winry said

"Whoa…that's not long" I said

"Well we are the best around" said winry

"I bet you are the only ones around this place" I said

"We are but that's not the point" said winry

"Then what is the point." I asked

"We need to no haw you lost your arm." Winry said

"I don't know," I said

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HAW YOU LOST YOUR ARM?!" winry yelled

"I had it when I woke up, got out of the forest, walked to the town then I found out I dint have it…" I said

"Well ok. Nixed, were do you live?" winry asked

"I don't remember." I said

"Ok. What's your name?" winry asked

"Don't know" I said

Just then the door opened and a little boy walked in.

"Hey Alphonse." Said winry

"Hi…how is that?" Alphonse asked

"I don't know...i think she has amnesia" winry said

"Ok…making her an arm?" Alphonse asked

"Yeah…" winry said

She trend back to me.

"Well haw are you going to pay?" winry asked

"How much I cost?" I asked

"$30,000" winry said

"Then with cash" I said as I pulled out a stack of bills.

She stared at it. "how do you have so much on you?" asked

"I don't know" I said

"Well any ways. You can say here in till you get your arm." Winry said

"Thanks, well I guess I will go take a look around the town." I said as I walked out the door. When I was at the bottom of the series Alphonse came out.

"Winry told me to go with you so you don't get lost." He said

"Ok…do you know any good places where we can look at the clouds?" I asked

"Yeah, I do…follow me." He said

I followed him up a hill past I town of trees and to a lake with a big tree and I little hill that whet down, in other worlds I was walking and I fell because I dint know it was there rolled down part of the hill, I filly stopped rolling when I got a hold of the grass, I got up and walked up the hill.

"You could have told me that was there." I said

"Yeah. I could of but to tell you the truth, I forgot it was there." Alphonse said

I sat down on the grass.

"Hay Alphonse." I said

"Do you know what alchemy is?" I asked

"Yeah. Why?" he asked

"No reason really" I said

After about 1 hour of looking at the clouds we went back. When we got back there was food on the table. We all had fish and rice; I had one fish and around 4 bowls of rice. It was still light out so Alphonse and I went out to the town there we found a book store. We went and there were 100 different books and around 200 of each of them. I looked around and found 2 books that looked cool "saver of the life" and "look around you" Alphonse found 2 as well "what is sci." and "the art of the human soul". When we got to the till I told Alphonse that I would pay for them. So for the 4 books it costs $100. Alphonse toke the bag and we walked back. When we got there they showed me where I was going to be sleeping. Alphonse went and but the two books in there as I walked there and sat down on the bed. I lifted a book and opened it so it was setting on my lags, I got most of the way into it when I but the book down and fell asleep. The next 3 days was me going to the lake then coming back for lunch then living for the lake again and coming back for supper the going up stares to read my books, then falling asleep. When they were butting on the arm I had fallen asleep. When I woke up winry, the old lady and Alphonse were looking at me.

"What?" I said"

"You fell asleep…no one has fallen asleep when doing that." The old lady said

"Oh…ok…"I said

Then someone walked into the room. It was the person from my dream not the yellow haired boy but the State Alchemist. I looked at him then he looked at me. For some rission it looked like he was trying to hold back tries. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"L…I was so worried" he said

I felt tries on my shoulder.

"Do I know you?" I asked

Then the old lady take him into another room. They were there for I long time and when they came out of the room the man said "no, no you don't"

"What's your name?" I asked

"I am Colonel Roy mustang"

That night he was sleeping at in the room bye the one I was in. that night I had the same dream as before.


End file.
